Unconditional Things
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: Sesshomaru has joined the growing group and has brought an impressive female with him. Kagome is unsure of this woman though she seems kind enough. But soon Kagome is left feeling like a major third wheel as the group seems to be all paired up. Everyone has someone to protect. Sesshomaru says shes the bearer of Unconditional things and meaning is started to evolve in his heart.
1. Chapter 1

Unconditional Things

-  
Monday. It was a Monday of that she was sure. But she was starting to wonder if she was in some alternate Monday. It wouldn't be so far fetched. She was in a different time, why couldn't she be in some weird alternate day of the week?

Kagome blinked in mild confusion. It was already weird enough that Kikyo was now traveling with them, even stranger that Kouga and his now Mate was with them as well. Kagome was kinda glad of that development. 

But this was sorta the icing on the cake, a weird alternate cake and not the good kind with all the icing and sprinkles.

She cocked her head to the side as if that would give her better clarity; it wouldn't. Seeing him here and not mocking his brother was strange — him wanting to join them, even more, impressive but not alternate universe crazy. No, what made this Monday downright confusing to her was the female demon standing next to Sesshomaru. She could rival his cold stare and stop any male in his tracks. Sesshomaru wanted to join their pack, and he wanted to bring this female with him.

"You courting her or something because if you tell me, we have a sister I'm gonna be pissed,"

Of course, leave it to Inuyasha to blow it off as nothing more than a speed bump in his day. The thought that this might be a sister never even crossed her mind, but somehow, she knew this woman was no sister. She was a lover, and Kagome was using the word lover lightly and never out loud.

"Surely you are not that foolish Inuyasha, this woman is not our kind," Sesshomaru stated.

"Oh then a-" Sango covered Mirokus mouth, and Kagome knew that Sango was thinking the same thing as her. Note to self, never called the woman a lover out loud.

"Have some decorum would you," Sango snapped,

"The Monk lacks such," Sesshomaru looked at the female next to him. She crossed her arms and nodded slightly. She was tall, sharp-faced like Sesshomaru, red makings around her eyes, and eyelids. Black hair that she wore half up and half down and a jeweled hairpiece that looked like a small crown and Kagome wondered if she were some kind of royalty. It would make sense seeing as how Sesshomaru was a prince or Lord as so many people referred.

"How Interesting," The female spoke, and she seemed to size them all up. "A curious group indeed my Lord," Then she began to walk up.

Kagome bit her lip slightly as the woman drew closer to her.

"You are the Shikon Miko are you not?"

"Uh," Kagome didn't like the title, but she respected it none the less due to its maker.

"What's it to you?" Inuyasha snapped,

Before the woman or Sesshomaru could retort back, Kikyo spoke "She simply brought it back to were it does not belong,"

"You must be Kikyo," The demoness spoke, and Kagome didn't miss the slight narrowing of the woman's eyes, and it made her wonder what all Sesshomaru had told her.

"You were fooled and died because of Naraku and thought to take the jewel with you, how foolishly noble of you,"

Inuyasha growled, but the women ignored him and looked back at Kagome "You are the bearer of things not of your own doing but the lack of judgment of others,"

"Um," Kagome wasn't sure if that was a compliment.

"She is my reincarnation," Kikyo said cold seemingly insulted.

The female laughed "Surely you jest, has not my Lord already corrected you once in this?"

Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru, that was news to her.

"Be not fooled Miko; you are not here because of her fault," The woman stated boldly.

Kagome tilted her head,

"The creator of that jewel had a plan, though it did not go quite as planned you are no reincarnation,"

"Then?" Miroku asked when Sango let go of his mouth.

"She was simply chosen,"

Kagome didn't feel chosen.

"I descendant of the jewels creator,"

That sounded better than being Kikyo's reincarnation. But it still did not make her feel any better. Kagome sighed but quickly found her chin being brought up, and her eyes met the females.

"Yes, I know it is true,"

"What's true?" Could this demon read minds?

"I understand now,"

"Understand?" Kagome asked, growing confused by the lack of full sentences.

"Why my Lord has given you the name he has,"

Kagome glanced at him again.

"The bearer of unconditional things," She let Kagomes chin go "We shall see Miko,"


	2. I Hear You

_I had no choice but to _hear_ you._

That title would be tested the day they all met at the final battle with Naraku. If she wanted to prove it wrong, she failed miserably. She still didn't know if it was a compliment or curse. They won thanks to the aid and help of Sesshomaru and his companion. The jewel was once again complete and speaking loudly to Kagome.

Taunting her, testing her.

"I hope you are correct in your assumptions, My Lord," The woman spoke as they watched Kagome face the jewel.

"Do not doubt me, woman,"

She was skeptical; humans did no bear things well and never intentionally. But true to the name given to her Kagome closed her eyes and made her wish. It would not be a quick and easy process. She would fight and almost be defeated but true to the name she bore the weight of the jewel and the ongoing fight inside of it. Sesshomaru grew rather tired of waiting and grabbed the floating jewel "Enough, release her,"

As if the jewel actually listened it went bright, and the jewel whispered one last thing to Kagome.

_"Chose,"_

She was confused by its offer.

"_You bore the weight without conditions, you wished without personal gain, you are the bearer of unconditional things, and so we grant you one condition for you have won,"_

Still, she was unsure if that was a good thing or not. Did that make her strong or weak? Foolish or smart? Suddenly she could hear Sesshomaru "_Enough,"_

_"Chose Miko,"_

She closed her eyes and listened to her heart,

"_Release her,"_

Heard his voice and oddly made her choice without even knowing it. If she was trying to prove him wrong, she failed miserably, for when she came to it was the past she was looking at. She chose even knowing that Inuyasha was not hers; she chose knowing she would never see her mother again; she chose knowing there would always be another fight. She closed her eyes again as the weight of it set on her.

He was right, and she decided then it wasn't always a good thing.

"Foolish girl," Kikyo hissed,

"Kikyo," Inuyasha whispered,

"The jewel offered you a choice, and you chose this?" The demon woman spoke with raised eyebrow, "Why?"

Kagome eyes slid to Sesshomaru, who offered her nothing, and that felt worse than words. She read him loud and clear. He thought she was foolish to, a silly human girl in a world she did not belong. His title for her was not a compliment but a reminder of how foolish she was. She had a choice and made the most foolish one.

Her eyes went to the ground; she made it with her heart instead of her head. He would not have done that, of course, he made it know he didn't have a heart.

Sesshomaru turned and began to walk away,

"I heard you," She spoke,

He stopped for a moment before looking at the demoness. The woman bowed her head and looked back at the ground "We shall return soon," Then she followed after her Lord.

Kagome felt so stupid. She didn't know what made her say that. It wasn't like she was blaming him or anything. She wanted him to say something though she didn't know why she never looked for his approval or opinion before. But that title bugged her even more so than being called a Miko or reincarnation. Perhaps because she wanted to prove him wrong because he always had a way of being right even if it wasn't right. Perhaps it was the disapproving eyes he gave her which were a lot like Kikyo's. She wanted nothing more than to smear the look from both of their faces.

Kagome shook her head. Why did it matter, why did it bother her?

Because he was right and she was tired of being the bearer of unconditional things. Many would call her strong, but she knew her weakness. She wasn't really looking for his approval, but her own and he was there as a reminder. She lifted her eyes to watch his back as he left. She would prove all of them wrong. She wasn't going to sit there and looking pretty anymore.

She made her choice, and now she had to stand up and live it.

"What's with the death glare it's not like he said anything to you," Inuyasha huffed helping her up. Not that he minded, hell if Kagome wanted to kill his brother he was all for it.

Kagome looked at him before dusting herself off and walk away.

"What the hell?" She had glared at him too.

Miroku put his hand on Inuyasha shoulder "Sometimes my friend; the loudest words are the ones not spoken,"


	3. State Your Case

_You stated your case time and again_.

There was no rest to be had, at least not for Kagome. They returned to Kaede's to find Sesshomaru and the demoness luring about.

"Io, what are you two doing here?" It had taken two days journey for them.

"Do you forget where it is my Ward resides half breed?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes; he had forgotten about the little brat.

"Yeah, whatever you leaving her here or what?" He snapped,

"Stop your barking," Sesshomaru snapped,

"Yeah, whatever," He began to walk away, but two soldiers on horses stopped him "Move would ya,"

They didn't budge,

"Um, can we help you, men?" Miroku asked finally sitting down,

"We are here for Lady Almay,"

Kagome looked at the demoness,

"Yeah, and what's that go to do with me?" Inuyasha snapped,

"We must not linger, our presence is needed before my brother, that is why we came before Naraku's most timely interruption," The demoness said,

"K, you can do what you want,"

"Did my Lord not aid in the spider's death? Do you deny aiding him now?" She asked,

"Aid, he dont want my damn aid, k" He looked at Sesshomaru. "You asking, or is she?"

"You misunderstand, my brother and I are not asking,"

"You wanna fight!" Inuyasha turned to her.

Sesshomaru blocked his path, "K yeah, and since when you bend to some bitch?"

She was clearly not insulted by the name.

"I do as I wish Inuyasha,"

"Miko," Almay addressed Kagome "I am afraid your presents will also be required,"

Kagome wanted to groan. She was sore, tired, and still had not fully processed her current predicament. "Can I ask why?"

"My brother has not been very clear, but I was to look for Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Inuyasha as well as powerful Miko and trust me, Miko, when I say my brother does not seek aid lightly,"

He sounded like Sesshomaru,

"So your not Sesshomaru's lover?" Miroku blurted out.

Everyone wanted to smack their own faces.

Both Sesshomaru and Almay looked at the Monk "Demons do not kiss and tale Monk," Almay snapped, neither confirming nor denying it.

"Who is your brother," Kikyo brought to conversation back,

"Lord Valimaaru"

Everyone save Kagome, and Inuyasha looked almost perplexed.

"Uh, am I missing something?" Inuyasha asked,

"He is dark and dangerous Lord, his evil deeds could rival your brothers," Kikyo spoke coldly,

Sesshomaru cut his eyes to her, but if she insulted his person, he wasn't letting on that she had.

"He has a lot of blood on his hands for sure," Miroku spoke,

"He's evil?" Kagome asked,

"No," His sister defended "He a Lord of his people,"

"He is a war Lord," Sango said,

"He never killed a man who did not deserve it," She retorted,

"And the humans who died in his lands?" Sango asked,

"War is not pretty, and I do not deny he is no hero," She offered nothing else.

Miroku snapped his fingers "Ah Kagome, think Darcula!"

Kagome rose an eyebrow, Mirkou had read the books she brought, go figure that one had to stand out above all of them? "You're comparing him to Vlad the Impaler?" That was worrisome.

"Who the fuck is Darcula?" Inuyasha asked. He was, of course, ignored. "Oi, you got a boyfriend?" Still, he was ignored.

"Yes, deadly, rich, powerful with a quiet a tragic romantic past," Miroku recalled the story, which was based on an actual deadly person.

"So Sesshomaru without the romance bit?" Kagome said before she could stop it.

"Unless you count his sword," Inuyasha said under his breath,

Sesshomaru closed his eyes in annoyance.

"No disrespect to your death count my Lord," Miokru looked at Sesshomaru for a second "But id have to give the title to most death by slow torture to her brother,"

In other words, Sesshomaru was quick and to the point.

Almay smiled "Yes my brother does love torture,"

Sesshomaru simply preferred death, mostly death that didnt take up to much of his time, but that didn't mean he didnt indulge in a pleasure killing every once in a blue moon.

"Enough, Inuyasha, you will come," He said, leave it to this group to take something diplomatic and turn it into some uneducated jibberish.

"Oi!"

Kagome bit her lip,

"Then, I'm bringing Kikyo!"

Almay rolled her eyes and then looked at Kagome "What say you, will you offer you aid to me?"

Kagome looked at her, then at Sesshomaru, then back to her,

"I am asking," She said but Kagome was not quick to answer,

"If his request is not to your pleasure you can leave at will, this I promise you but I can tell you right now a Miko's job is not always in the path of good, the world is not bright as you see it though I must say I envy the beauty that you see in such darkness,"

This woman had a way of words, and Sesshomaru had a way with death glares.

"Fine, ill go." But she didnt have to like it.


End file.
